booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Meteor
The Crystal Meteor is a type of Meteorite was added in the Emerald Update and it's very similar to the Magnetite Meteor. In fact, they might just be retexures of each other. When spawned, a message at the top of the screen in teal letters will say, "A Crystal Meteor is falling from the sky!" and after a few seconds another message pops up and says "Track it down!" in teal letters. When it crashes, 2 Crystal Shellies, 3 Meteor Rocks (Crystal version), 3 Small Rocks, and 1 Meteor Core (Crystal version) get dropped from it. See subsection "Drops" below. There is a myth that the Crystal Meteor can be "summoned" by destroying the Lonely God, but there is no confirmation as there is no recordings or any individuals stepping forward and saying this did happen. This was false and the Lonely God only summons about 7 Adurite Meteors. Drops * 9 Crystals (1 from each Crystal Shelly, 1 from each Meteor Rock, and 4 from the Meteor Core) * 9 Stone * 4 Raw Morsels (2 from each Shelly) History This was thought to be added in The Emerald Update 5/13/2018, but if someone data mines Pre-Emerald update leaked Booga Booga places, he will noticed that it is in the "Events" sub-section of the "Replicated Storage" section of the game. Tips * Mine the Crystal Shellies first. They have the smallest amount of HP. This means that if someone is approaching you, you can quickly obtain the Crystal Chunk and engage the player in a fight (Or flee), so even if you die, you are still guaranteed 2 Crystal Chunks. * Place Walls (preferably Stone or Iron) around the meteor. This means you'll have more time to mine it, even if it means you don't have long, and you can defend the meteor from any intruders. * After you mine the Crystal Shellies, you should mine the Meteor Rocks. Huge tip: You should mine the Meteor Rocks and the Meteor Core at the same time. You can tell if you are mining it by seeing if it is shaking or not. By the time you do that the first time, the Meteor Core will be at about 1700 HP. Do it for the other two Meteor Rocks and it will be at about 1100 HP! Then just mine the rest - you've just saved yourself from 900 HP (about half of the Meteor Core's original HP. Same for the original meteor - Magnetite Meteor! Follow these tips and you'll have lots of Crystal (or Magnetite for the other Meteor) in no time! Trivia * The Crystal Core drops 4 Crystal, unlike the magnetite core, which drops 3 magnetite, when mined. Maybe this is due to the fact Soybeen wanted acquiring Magnetite a little bit harder and less common. *It is possible for the Magnetite Meteor to fall onto this and you end up mining both at the same time. * The Crystals on the Meteor Rocks cannot be smelted, so this actually gives less Crystals than the Magnetite Meteor gives Magnetite. * The sound that this makes when it crashes is higher-pitched than that of the Magnetite Meteor. Category:Event Category:Game Mechanics Category:Crystal Items Category:Meteors